


Destructive Lover

by Nekomarukun



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, somewhat canon compliant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomarukun/pseuds/Nekomarukun
Summary: 一个IF线的Devil/Jin故事。如果能够好好沟通，他们的关系应该不会太坏。
Relationships: Devil Jin/Kazama Jin, Hwoarang&Kazama Jin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 搬到了AO3，乐乎就是屑（确信）
> 
> 声明：角色不属于我，属于南梦宫和原田那个吃书的人间之屑。
> 
> 没错，冷圈中的邪教冷cp，我就是那个在深海时代也不放弃传火的无火余灰（
> 
> 比起之前的版本修正了部分文本不通顺的内容，加强了的Devil不近人情的性格特征和异于人类的思考回路（？
> 
> 也许会在日后推出英文版本……吧。

他的宿主已经十六岁了，最近看起来像是被什么事情困扰的样子。  
而他是一头恶魔，正寄宿在人类的身体中，只是他的宿主对于他的存在还一无所知。  
他正打量着这具身体真正的主人，就像肉食兽在观察自己的猎物。

他的宿主按人类的审美可以说是很漂亮，从其他人类的目光就可以判断出这样的结论。虽然外观对恶魔来说毫无意义，因为在恶魔的价值观里力量才是衡量一切的标准。说起力量，对他而言，他的宿主弱小的就像餐盘上的一块肉一样——如果他想吃掉自己的宿主，别说反抗，这样无力的猎物连逃跑都办不到。  
不过他们之间也并非是食物与掠食者的关系。正好相反，他的命运完全取决于眼前毫不知情的人类——这具身体的主人死掉的话，他也会面临一模一样的结局。所以严格来讲应该是寄生的关系……而这种关系让他很不快，怎么说，身为强大的恶魔居然会被区区一个人类左右，简直难以接受。

哪一天能得到这副身体的控制权就好了。但是之后呢？所有的记忆都模糊不清，甚至连自己寄宿在人类身上的原因都想不起来，这种情况他自然也没有特别的打算。为了毫无意义的目的和自己的宿主闹得不得安宁不是他想要的结果，何况即使是在力量上差距悬殊，也不意味着他会在对抗中占据绝对的优势——因为要命的共生关系，如果宿主想要牵制他，自己就是最有效的筹码。

身体的主人还在睡梦中，毫无防备的样子让他觉得有点好笑。  
他的宿主好像梦见了什么，浓密的黑色睫毛微微颤抖着，有些纤细的手指不安地撩紧了被子的一角。  
……恶梦吗？人类就是因为太弱小了，才会经常被担忧和害怕的情绪包围，就算在睡梦中也逃脱不开。他在心里不屑地评价。  
但这是他的宿主，看见自己的宿主显出一副仿佛受了欺负的姿态会让他不快。具体是怎样的心情，他也说不清楚。这很正常，恶魔本来就不是感情丰富的生物，也不会在感情上去花费精力，所以对于自己的情绪他根本不在意也懒得去梳理，不像人类总是喜欢在情绪的迷宫里自寻烦恼，尤其是自己的宿主。

尽管不想产生不必要的麻烦，这样安安静静一直旁观下去也不是他的风格。强大的力量如果不被使用简直是莫大的浪费，他不喜欢自己的存在被漠视，也不介意给予渺小脆弱的人类一点小小的恩惠。当然这并非什么善举，他只是想打发无聊的时间，毕竟被困在人类的躯壳里面日复一日旁观宿主的生活可算不上什么有趣的事。


	2. Chapter 2

关于他的宿主，好像有着不少的困扰。

被他寄宿的人类好像刚刚来到某个新的环境，正在努力适应突如其来的改变，他总能感觉到宿主的一举一动里细微的生疏与不安。他的意识也是最近才苏醒过来，这之前的事情他并不清楚，也懒得关心。  
看得出他的宿主总在尝试着融入同类，进展却没有预期中来得顺利。

也许因为他的宿主并不是擅长交际的类型？对于言语很少、几乎不会主动向其他人类搭话的宿主来说，大多数时候的谈话都难以为继。  
但他知道他的宿主不是一个难以相处的对象。他的宿主很好懂，因为情绪都会毫不掩饰地写在脸上，至于大多数时间的面无表情，也是真的沉浸在自己的世界里发呆，并没有刻意拉开距离的意思。他的宿主很省事，因为总是安安静静，小心翼翼地不制造任何麻烦。总之，是个心思单纯又敏感，还近乎有些笨拙的家伙。幸亏人类没有吃掉同族都习惯，要不然自己的宿主大概是第一批被狩猎的对象，那自己也就跟着倒霉了。不过他当然不会放任那样的事情发生，他认为自己对宿主还是负有责任的，就像看守某一片领地一样，何况他也没有别的去处。  
——所以，为什么除了一个总是聒噪个不停的矮个子人类女性，宿主的同类看上去都有些疏远呢？明明他的宿主和其他茫茫多的人类都差不多，他不明白人类到底是依照什么标准来决定亲疏远近。看着床头抱住膝盖、把脑袋埋进臂弯的宿主，他觉得人类实在是难以理解。

另外一个困扰宿主的应该就是之前遇见过的，有着扎眼发色的家伙。那个红色头发的人类男性与他的宿主年龄相似，性格却是完完全全的对立面：浮躁，高调，吵闹。而且第一次见面就纠缠上了自己的宿主，因为一次比试的平手一个劲地要再一次决出胜负。如果说其他人类和宿主的距离过于疏远，这个无疑就近过头了，还吵得他连打盹都不行。  
问题就在于他的宿主好像并不讨厌那个红头发的人类。虽然也没什么示好的表现吧，但宿主和那家伙在一起的时候会露出难得一见的、嘴角上扬的表情。平时的宿主连表情都很少，略显忧郁的样子仿佛一直有什么心事。

除此之外他的宿主偶尔还有些魂不守舍。他知道人类的灵魂是不可以随随便便脱离身体的，除非是有外力干预或者……难道他的宿主马上要死了？如果是有外力干预的话他会立即察觉，何况其他恶魔不会不知死活到把有强大同类附身的人类当作猎物。而他的饲主呼吸和心跳都还在，不可能像是要死的状态……要是一同死的这么不明不白他是不会情愿的。  
就在这个时候他刚才还没什么动静的宿主突然扬起嘴角，仿佛遇到什么高兴的事情一般，轻轻地笑了笑。  
……莫名其妙，明明眼前什么都没有。对于这个状况他只觉得费解。  
那大概是在过于投入的想什么东西？考虑了一会儿，他觉得宿主在想的可能是那个红色头发的人类。因为这是最近宿主的生活中出现的唯一变化。

……似乎也没什么不妥。依据他的观察，人类好像是比较喜欢有同类陪伴的生物，而就目前看来，和他的宿主距离比较近的人类就那么一个。尽管态度算不上非常友好，那个人类并不是出于利用的目的想要接近他的宿主，也看不出有什么潜在的恶意或者威胁。加上宿主和那个家伙的相处还算安稳，那他也不需要在意什么。不威胁到自己利益的问题他从来不会过问。


	3. Chapter 3

他的宿主好像又做梦了。不过这一次的梦应该不是什么可怕的内容，因为他的宿主既没有难受地绞紧眉头，也没有不安地缩起身子，更没有在喘息挣扎中突然惊醒。尽管呼吸稍微有些急促，他的宿主显得很放松，甚至微微翘起了嘴角。

他饶有兴趣地观察着眼前的人类，思索着着会是怎样的梦境能够让自己宿主总是波澜不惊的脸上出现这种还算快活的表情。  
不过吓了他一跳的是，自己的宿主毫无预兆的醒了过来，紧接着一把掀开了被子，愣了几秒后又飞快的把脸埋进了手掌里，熹微的晨光中只看得见红红的耳尖还有同样通红的脖颈露在外面。

……怎么了？  
这样子的宿主还是头一次看见，掌握不了自己宿主的状况让他有些焦虑。  
过了好一会儿他的宿主才终于肯面对现实般把头抬了起来，盯着床脚一副尴尬又僵硬的神情，脸上也是一片潮红。  
……算不上特别愉快的表情。所以说还是恶梦吗？

他正想同情宿主的睡眠质量，却察觉到空气中混入了一丝不一样的气味。  
精液的气味。  
原来是那种梦啊。  
人类有那样的梦境似乎很正常，因为个别种类的恶魔能够以此为食，就说明这样的事情还算常见。  
由于不会像人类一样被纷繁复杂的感情所困扰，恶魔对于欲望总是相当坦诚。所以他不是很懂为什么他的宿主会表现得那么惊慌失措。大概关于自己的宿主他还有许多需要了解的东西。

不过现在他倒是想到了一个不错的主意，不仅比无所事事的旁观有趣得多，顺利的话甚至可以不知不觉把主动权掌握到自己手中。  
既然不能把猎物拆骨入腹，稍微戏弄一下也不错……那下次就梦里见吧。  
像是毒蛇吐出鲜红的信子般，他咧开了嘴角，露出锋利的獠牙。


	4. Chapter 4

他是以力量见长的恶魔，操控梦境与魅惑人心的能力没有那么厉害，不像是魅魔或者梦魇，能够改变梦境里的一切，还能幻化出不同的外貌，梦境就是他们随心所欲的猎场，没有猎物能够在甜蜜的陷阱里逃出生天。  
依照现实中的环境捏造一个与之完全相同的梦境已经是他的极限了。严格来说那甚至算不上梦，只是在共享身体的前提下创造出的能进行交流的精神空间，也许称为梦与现实的夹层更为合适。  
而且因为共享身体的缘故，除了翅膀、犄角等区别于人类的特征，他和他的宿主有着几乎相同的外表。

一模一样的长相大概是行不通的……稍微有些麻烦。  
望着身旁沉睡的人类，他第一次觉得梦魇们的那些令他不屑一顾的花哨手段也不是毫无意义。  
算了，反正不被发现就行了。打量着对现在的状况浑然不知的宿主，他决定先把第一口咬了再说。

他的宿主还是睡得那么毫无防备，让他想到人类隔着橱窗出售的点心，光鲜亮丽整齐排列的样子仿佛在欣然期待着作为食物的结局。顺便，在那些花花绿绿的东西里面他觉得那种雪白的、点缀着殷红果实的小巧块状物与他的宿主最为般配。

白皙的脖颈与淡粉色的嘴唇。从哪里开始享用呢？  
就从顶端的果实开始吧。  
他俯下身子，在人类少年的嘴角处轻啄了一口。


	5. Chapter 5

他懒洋洋地望着他的宿主匆匆换下睡衣，刚才宿主从床上坐起来时明显的尴尬与无措，大概是在那张没什么波澜的脸上出现过的最有趣的表情。

其实在梦境里也没发生什么大不了的事，仅仅是覆住眼帘后轻柔的亲吻与停留在脖颈处的抚摸而已——现在暴露他作为“房客”的身份还不是很合适，而且他也不想过早的惊动猎物。

不过他的宿主真的很敏感，就连指尖轻轻划过锁骨窝都能引起一阵细微的战栗，更不用说被吻到脸颊时对方微微颤动的睫毛扫过自己手心的奇妙触感有多么撩人。  
说起来他把爪子变化成了人类的样子，不然他的宿主恐怕会被划开喉咙——就算是在梦里，这种经历还是不要体验的好。不过在那之前就可能被他的爪子磕醒，毕竟眼睑是个很脆弱的部位。  
总之，他觉得在梦里戏弄自己的宿主比观察人类的无聊日常要有意思得多。


	6. Chapter 6

像上次那样的接触隔三差五的进行了好几次，他的宿主对此似乎并不是很反感。  
从略微加快的心跳可以看出，最近他的宿主在入睡前都有些惴惴不安，但在梦境里却不会对自己的行为加以反抗，偶尔还会怯生生地揽住自己的手臂作为回应。也许他可以把这种不安理解为期待？  
那就意味着猎物已经走向陷阱的方向，是时候换上更加有吸引力的诱饵了。  
满意于目前的成果，他小心翼翼地从背后圈住还没有醒来的人类，慢慢的舔吻着对方光滑的后颈。

他的宿主闻起来是一种清淡的香味，像是初夏的浆果，清晨的森林还有叶片上的雨滴，并不是什么特殊的味道，却有闻过就会上瘾的嫌疑。不过只有以人类为食的恶魔才闻得到这种气味，他的宿主没办法知道自己作为食物有多好闻，稍微有点遗憾呢……

怀里软软的肉体动了一下，他的宿主终于醒了，又过了好几秒，才后知后觉的意识到他的存在，由于被舔到耳根而紧张地绷起了身子。  
还是那么迟钝。  
他觉得既好笑又无可奈何，只得停下动作，轻轻蹭了蹭对方的肩膀作为安抚。  
他的宿主渐渐放松了下来，却不习惯般的扭动着想要转过身子，对此他只能稍微加重手臂的力度，并且警告性的轻咬了一下对方的脖颈。  
就和他预料中的一样，只要被咬到脖子，他的宿主就会像被抽掉骨头一般软下来，相当好对付。  
不过今晚他的宿主表现得不太老实，发觉翻不了身之后就尝试着扭头，以至于他不得不腾出一只手去按住对方的脖子。

也是，之前的梦里他都没有贴近过他的宿主，这应该是他的宿主第一次从身后被谁抱住，不习惯的话也无可厚非。  
宿主对新事物的接受能力好像不怎么样。  
他在心里默默做了个笔记，决定加快进度，按住对方脖子的手立刻从手臂底下绕到前方，隔着睡衣不轻不重地掐了一下胸前的凸起。  
“…～！”  
随着一声闷哼，他的宿主弓起后背，不自觉的抓住了他的手。  
无视怀里人类的微弱挣扎，他隔着柔软的布料放缓力度按压着对方的敏感点，同时舔弄起耳后细腻的皮肤。

开始的时候对方还试图推开他的手，不过没过一会儿力度就松懈了下来，现在他的宿主只是若有似无地缠着他的胳膊，伴随着时不时从鼻腔里发出小小的气音就像是邀请一般。  
似乎没有反抗的意思，那再过分一点也是可以的吧。  
他圈住对方腰部的手慢慢滑到了胯骨，试探性地将手指探进睡裤的边缘，发现没有反抗的意思后，就继续向下绕过大腿根握住对方已经硬起来的阴茎。  
突然被触碰到敏感处的感觉让他的宿主稍微缩瑟了一下，接着便请求似的用腰肢磨蹭着背后的身体，催促着他下一步的动作。  
比想象中还要来得顺利，今天差不多可以结束了。  
他用稍稍快一点的频率套弄起手里的东西，另一只手在对方胸前的揉捏也用力了一些，伴随着急促起来的喘息和又高了一调的粘腻呻吟，他感觉到自己怀里的身体开始不受控制般的轻颤起来——  
“嗯～花…花郎……！”

……啊？  
颤抖的甜腻尾音是挺悦耳的，不过他没想到的是自己的宿主会在高潮的时候喊出一个特定的名字。  
他想了老半天才想起来那个红头发的人类好像就叫这个名字。  
不知什么时候身前的人类软绵绵地把手臂绕上了他的肩膀，又开始不老实的想要扭过头去，撒娇一般的举动可能是想要接吻。  
难怪从一开始就对现在的姿势很不满……那个红头发的家伙有什么值得惦记的？  
他只觉得恼火，而且原因明确：他可不是某个人类，他来这里也不是为了扮演替代品给自己宿主的春梦助兴。他不允许自己的身份被混淆，尤其是被当作一个渺小的、愚蠢的、讨厌的人类，简直是莫大的羞辱。

猎物暂时还没有掉进陷阱，不过此时此刻他的耐心已经到头了。  
松开手臂让身前的人类如愿以偿的转过身来，本来以为对方会在看清自己是谁后吓得从床上弹起来，结果他的宿主闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊的就往他怀里蹭，最后在他的颈窝找了个舒服的位置才终于安稳下来，然后挂着心满意足的微笑仰起脖子，微微抿紧饱满又柔软的淡粉色嘴唇——  
于是他照着对方的嘴就狠狠咬了下去。


	7. Chapter 7

都是因为那个叫做花郎的可恶人类，他的计划全部被打乱了。

他知道早晚有一天会和自己的宿主见上一面，让对方真真切切的意识到他的存在——不是光怪陆离的梦境，不是杯蛇鬼车的幻影，是避讳莫及又近在眼前的恐怖与力量的具象化——不可抗拒，无法逃避，且不容置疑。  
……但他从没想过见面的形式是自己气急败坏把宿主咬醒后落荒而逃。  
上次就不应该咬那么一口，虽然当时是很解气，但在那之后就是长时间的尴尬和懊恼，他应该表现得冷静且富有耐心，而不是意气用事就像某个害的他落到现在这个境地的人类——恼火的循环又回到了起点。

总之，再让宿主把发生的事情当成无关痛痒的梦是不可能了，因为他的宿主惊醒的前一瞬间已经看见了他的脸，就算没看清，对于自己金色的眼睛在黑暗的环境里到底有多醒目，他还是有自知之明的。  
他早该知道梦魇的把戏不是随随便便就能上手，还不如换成自己擅长的强硬手段，今天晚上就直接把话说明白好了。

于是他现在坐在自己宿主的床沿，卡在第一步动弹不得——他实在是想不到要怎么说才好，总觉得怎么开场都绕不过自己气急败坏咬人落跑的事实。

自从上次的意外开始他的宿主就没有睡安稳过，尽管以前也老是做恶梦，现在就连不做恶梦的时候他的宿主也会把身子崩得紧紧的，缩成一团好像在防备着什么。睡眠之外的时间也一样，任何一点风吹草动都会引起宿主的警惕，哪怕是叶片落上窗沿的声音。除此之外，房间的角落里还多了一碟白色的粉末，像细沙一样堆成小山丘的形状。  
嗯……暂且先不管那碟东西是什么好了。

他承认自己做了多余的事情，但他觉得那些事情还没到让对方如此不安的地步，大概是人类又有哪个思维回路是他不懂的了。他有期望宿主在自己面前表现出应有的恭敬，毕竟他就是那么高人一等的存在……但他也没想让他的宿主感到不必要的恐惧。

叹了一口气，他伸出爪子，小心的用不那么锋利的指关节把宿主挡在眼前的刘海拔到耳后，不过在梦里做这样的事好像没什么意义就是了。  
要不然今天还是算了吧，虽然已经拖延了一个星期——  
然后他的手腕就被对方抓住了。  
……好吧，大意了。  
他心虚地想要把手臂抽回去，结果对面一点放开的意思都没有。  
如果他硬要用力的话对方可能会受伤，那样只会让事情更难办，他只好无奈地抬起视线，对上自己宿主警惕的眼神。

“你到底是谁？”  
听得出他的宿主想要尽量装的有底气一点，然而急促的心跳是不会说谎的。  
眼前的人类在害怕。  
不是一模一样的脸吗，有什么好害怕的……  
想到这里他才注意到今天的自己没有进行任何伪装，无论是锐利的爪子还是脑袋两侧的犄角都毫无保留的暴露在外面，更不用说身后显眼的黑色羽翼。  
糟了。现在怎么办？为什么他的宿主不能当作是在做梦然后老老实实躺回去睡好？！又一次提前暴露简直让他尴尬到无所适从。

“嗯……你能先把手放开吗”  
“不能”  
不留余地的口气。  
他的宿主不愧是在意识清醒的时候，和之前迷迷糊糊的状态完全不一样，尽管心里慌得不行，样子倒是装得很厉害。  
“……我是说，你不觉得疼吗”  
毕竟现在他的上肢末端可不是人类的“手”：粗糙的硬质外骨骼从他的爪尖一路覆盖到手臂，直到末端化作锐利的尖刺从肘部延伸出来，这样的构造适合穿透猎物或者敌人的身体，而不是被眼前的人类抓在手中。  
他的宿主狐疑地望了他一眼，迟疑了几秒还是松开了手。

敢就这么抓上来倒是挺有勇气的，或者说是不知死活吧。  
“你还没有回答我的问——”  
“恶魔”  
不耐烦地打断对方的发问，被区区一个人类这样逼问让他有些不快。  
“长得像就是长得像”  
眼前的人类似乎还想说什么，不等对方发问他又堵上一句。  
他的先发制人确实有效堵住了对方的嘴，于是谈话也就这么陷入僵局。

他的宿主有些忿闷地盯着他，却一副欲言又止的样子仿佛不知道怎么开口，而他现在的心情很差，根本不想主动说话。  
“之前为什么要……做那样的事”  
看样子是他的宿主先沉不住气了。  
望了一眼对方不太镇定的目光和有些发红的脸颊，他想都不用想就知道对方是在问什么。  
“……戏弄而已”  
犹豫了几秒，他还是决定只说一半。别说他的宿主，这种状况他也实在是不知道怎么开口，难道要公然承认自己的馊主意失败然后腆着脸说虽然之前是很丢人但你就当什么都没看见我仍旧是你的主宰有幸成为我的宿主你最好认清自己的地位——  
想想就不可能。

而且若是实话实说，就彻底变成对立面了。不知道为什么，就算没有什么损失，而且处于被动地位的一定会是对方，他也并不想和眼前的人类成为敌对的关系。

又是一阵沉默。

他的宿主有些恼火，但表现得更为明显的还是尴尬与不知所措，和某种秘密被捅破的羞耻——混合在一起实在是目前为止他见过的最好笑的表情，尤其是出现在这张总是波澜不惊的脸上。

然后一个没忍住他笑出了声。


	8. Chapter 8

距离上次他找自己的宿主又过了一个星期。

还是没什么大不了的事，就是他上次不小心笑出声之后，他的宿主摆出了一副“莫名其妙”“不懂你在想什么”的表情，但是气氛也莫名其妙缓和了下来，最后他的宿主告诉他以后别再做那种事，接着他又一次把梦境强行切断了。  
也没什么大不了的原因，就是太尴尬了。他觉得自从和宿主有所接触，状况就向窘迫的方向一去不复返。

不过他的宿主好像没有讨厌他。因为之后他的宿主睡前会在床上坐一段时间，仿佛在等他出现一样，甚至今天他的宿主还对着空气问了一句你在吗。

不在那里，在你的床沿。  
他面无表情的想道。  
就算他真的有心回答，现在也是办不到的。除了在精神空间里他们没法进行交流。

其实有镜子的地方倒也可以，尽管原因不明，那种表面光滑且具有反射能力的物品容易倒映出更真实的世界，其中就包括和他一样不具备实体的存在。虽然一般情况人类的感知也察觉不到，共用身体的前提下大概没问题。  
但他觉得那样可能会把自己的宿主吓到，要那么做之前还是打个招呼会比较好。

那么问题又回到了原点，他现在并不想和宿主见面。  
没有什么特别的原因，就是不想而已。上次他又匆匆落跑，再见面的时候总觉得会是超级加倍的尴尬。

他的宿主的睡眠质量还是很成问题，好像不弄清楚他的存在到底是怎么回事就无法好好睡觉一样，眼眶底下的黑色痕迹也一天比一天重。  
白天的时候他的宿主要到一个聚集了很多年纪相似的人类的地方去，下午回到住所后他的宿主又会去一个空旷的房间练习人类那种叫做格斗技的东西，到了晚上还要在一些钉在一起的纸张上面写写划划。  
总之，一天结束之后他的宿主总会筋疲力尽，要是连觉都睡不好的话，他担心这样下去他的宿主会一天比一天虚弱然后死掉，他也会跟着一起死掉，那就太不值得了。  
看着身旁人类僵硬的睡姿他觉得还是尝试着和对方沟通一下比较好。

吸取上次的教训，这次他决定远远坐在床脚叫醒自己的宿主。  
然而他只是把重量落到床上，他的宿主就惊醒了，看来他的担忧是正确的。  
望见他之后被子里的人类迅速坐了起来，仍旧是一副紧张又警觉的神情，不过比起上次少了几分敌意。

然后又是熟悉的沉默。

他突然有些理解白天那些和自己的宿主交流不畅的人类是什么心情，觉得还是由自己来打破沉默的好。  
“……晚上好”  
听到他的问候，对面的人类好像松了一口气，也回应了相同的招呼。

……沉默。

要不还是算了吧。  
正当他觉得今天也到此为止了，他的宿主突然开口了：  
“你真的是妖怪吗？”  
“……严格来说是恶魔”

他属于一个稳定的种族，和自己宿主语境里那些由来千奇百怪的东西当然有所区别。  
不过现在他的状态没什么说服力。为了不吓到他的宿主，他今天最大限度的把自己装成了人类的样子，除了金色的眼瞳和额头处的花纹以外，他和眼前的人类完全一样。至于嘴里的尖牙对方应该是看不见的。

“为什么你会出现在这里？”  
“不知道”  
关于这一点他是真的毫无印象，他的意识苏醒的时候就已经和眼前的人类在一起了。也许有什么记忆被他遗忘了，然而现在这种事情并不重要，重要的是谈话又陷入了沉默。

瞟了一眼对方，他发现他的宿主又是一副欲言又止的模样，看到自己的目光扫过来后更是缩了一下肩膀……好像知道他的宿主想问什么了。

“放心吧，我不吃你”  
说着他眯起了眼睛试图让自己看上去没那么可怕，毕竟人类的瞳孔可不会在晚上发光。  
然而听见他的话之后，对面的人类只是僵硬地点了点头，好像被戳穿什么心思一样比之前更加不安。  
……好吧，弱小的人类害怕他是正常的。

“我说了我不吃你，恶魔从来都信守承诺。明白的话就安心睡觉，不要浪费时间”  
叹了口气，他只得解释的更有信服力一点。

他的宿主仍旧用怀疑的眼神审视着他，好像一点信任的意思都没有，只是暂且接受他的说法。  
真是麻烦的人类，今天还是到此为止吧。

“还有什么要问的吗？”  
“……没有”  
“我走了”  
“等一下！…呃，我是说，晚安”  
听着对方的声音慢慢小下去，他不是很懂为什么人类要在意这种无关紧要的事情，但既然听到了还是给个回应好了。  
“我走了。晚安”  
意料之外的是这句话似乎比什么“我不吃你”都要让对方来得高兴，因为凭借恶魔的夜视能力他清楚看见他的宿主一直绷紧的嘴角稍微上翘了一下。

人类真的不是很好理解


	9. Chapter 9

他的宿主似乎接受了他的存在。  
尽管只是每天早晚对着空气的早安和晚安而已。  
早上的问候他没办法回应，至于晚上的问候，特意到梦里把自己的宿主叫醒然后说一句晚安又显得很多余。  
明明得不到回应，他不明白为什么他的宿主仍旧每天坚持那么做。  
他也没继续到梦境的夹层去找他的宿主，因为没有这样做的必要。他从来不做没有意义的事情，更何况与他的宿主交流完全是自找没趣。

他的宿主还是偶尔做恶梦，每次看见自己宿主难受的表情他也会觉得是不是把对方叫醒比较好，但想了想这对他又没什么好处，结果往往就不了了之。

对于自己宿主乏善可陈的日常他也感到厌倦了，大多数时候他都在睡觉，只在晚上宿主入睡之前出来确认一下这具身体的主人是否一切正常。  
这样无所事事好像也没什么不好的，他想。总有一天他会找到摆脱这副身体的契机，在那之前他有的是时间，而且靠睡觉混日子可比和他难以交流的宿主沟通来得轻松多了。

然而没过多久他的无所事事就到头了。  
因为今晚他的宿主正红着眼眶缩在床头，抱着膝盖一副浑浑噩噩的样子，平时只是缺乏情绪的眼睛里一片空洞，像是被抽走了灵魂一样。  
看见自己的宿主这个样子吓得他赶紧检查了一下对方的呼吸和心跳，却都是正常的。

要是灵魂被吃掉一部分的话他可以从心跳听出来，也可以从气味嗅出来。没感觉出什么不对的。而且宿主遇到什么危险的话他不可能不知道，无论这种危险是来自他的同类还是来自他宿主的同类。  
难道受伤了吗？但他也没有闻到血液的气味。  
或者说是发生什么事情了吗？毕竟人类因为感情比较丰富所以精神也相对脆弱……早知道这样他白天就会多注意一下宿主的状况了。  
……毫无头绪。只能等他的宿主睡着后到梦里问问了。

结果等了好久他的宿主还是没有睡觉的意思，就连坐着的姿势都没有变过。  
又过了不知道多久，他的宿主大概是累到终于撑不住了，保持那样的姿势就睡过去了。  
还不如说是昏迷了。  
他无奈地评价了一句，抓着宿主的肩膀试图把对方摇醒。这次他也装成了人类的样子，所以这么做是安全的。  
大概是他的出现过于唐突，要不是他的手还按在对方的肩膀上，他的宿主可能会吓得蹦起来。  
他觉得还是拉开距离的好。  
他的宿主还是之前那样一副表情，就是空洞的眼睛在看见他之后稍微恢复了一点神采，不过被人类直愣愣地盯着让他很不习惯。

“喂，你还好吗？”  
对方的目光又低了下去，然后答非所问的回了他一句“你也觉得弱者不值得同情吗”，颤抖着的细小声音仿佛在自言自语。  
他噎了一下。  
本来想回答“那不是当然的吗”，因为弱肉强食就是他的常识里排在首位的一条，弱者没有活下去的资格，恶魔也没有所谓的同情心。  
但看着他的宿主红红的眼眶，他本能的觉得要是真的说出口了可能会发生什么不可挽回的事情。  
他的宿主作为人类本来就是弱者，再摆出这种脆弱易碎的样子更是弱的可笑，然而他没有选择撒手不管，大概这个就是同情了——  
“没有这样的事”  
算不算撒谎他也不清楚。  
话音刚落他的宿主就突然扑到他身上，埋在他胸前低声呜咽起来。

他觉得他的宿主大概是神志不清了，哪有人类敢往恶魔身上扑的，要不是知道眼前的人类既没什么本事伤到他，又是他的宿主，他早就把对方的喉咙捏碎了。没什么特别的理由，以防万一而已。现在看来他的宿主好像完全没认识到他们之间的差距在哪里，这让他觉得受到了冒犯。  
但是眼下推开他的宿主可能有点不太好……要是他的宿主第二天还是这种失魂落魄的状态然后不小心死掉了怎么办？……果然还是算了。  
纠结出结论后他决定配合的拍拍宿主的后背。  
仿佛得到了什么默许，他的宿主终于哭出了声，原先抵在胸前的手臂也得寸进尺地搂住了他的后背，细小的呜咽变成了声嘶力竭的放声大哭。这个势头让他想到这个季节常有的暴风雨，天空阴沉的时间越长，后面的雨势就越是猛烈。  
他只能不知所措的帮对方顺着后背，因为他也不知道在梦里哭得把自己呛死算不算真的死了。

人类的眼泪只是用来表达情绪的辅助工具，但不知道为什么这种细小的水滴砸在他胸前的感觉有点沉重，莫名其妙的让他觉得有些难受。  
不过他也是第一次接触眼泪这种东西，或许它本来就很重呢？也有可能是共用身体的缘故，情绪也有一部分相通，所以他才觉得难受。

渐渐的对方的哭声小了下去，大概是终于哭累了，他觉得自己差不多可以跑路了，结果抱着他的人类一点松手的意思都没有，接着就抽抽噎噎断断续续跟他解释到底发生了什么事，也不管他想不想听。  
早知道这样他就直接说“是的我一点都不想同情你”拉倒了。  
心不在焉听了一阵子他大概明白发生什么事了。他的宿主捡了只连眼睛都没睁开的野猫回家，结果宿主的祖父把那只倒霉的动物扔到一边——同情弱小只会让你也变得软弱，而且你最好记住，正是你的同情和软弱害了它。  


他知道那个和宿主有血缘联系的人类，自从见到的那天他就没来由的厌恶那个人类老头，但这不影响他觉得这句话倒是有点道理。  
没有足够的力量却妄想去庇护什么东西，结果自然是失败和痛苦。如果不是他的宿主多管闲事，那只动物的命运也许会不一样。他能想象到自己的宿主被命令离开的时候脸上的惊惧和不解，也能想象到悔恨和内疚如何折磨得心思敏感的人类寝食难安。  


三岛平八——宿主栖息的这片领地的主人，他想。那个有些年纪的人类当然没有必要去在意一只低等动物的死活，只是利用这个契机给他的宿主一个教训，告诫初来乍到的晚辈这块地方是谁在做主，并让后者把这条铁律牢牢记住。  
概括一下大概是，他的宿主不明所以的撞上了等待已久的枪口，连带着那只濒死的动物一起倒了大霉。在他眼里两者区别不大，他很难说是猫还是他的宿主更无助。  
也许再有下次他的宿主可以直接把捡来的脏东西带到房间，比起宿主把鼻涕眼泪抹在他身上那真算不上什么巨大的损失。

没过多久说话的声音也停住了，只剩下时不时响起的哽咽表明他怀里的人类还醒着，最后连哽咽声都止住的时候，他才小心的拉开距离看了一眼他的宿主。  
……终于睡着了。

遗憾的是他还得再把他的宿主摇醒，告诉他的宿主到被子里去睡而不是在坐在床头缩成一团。


	10. Chapter 10

他的宿主抱着他哭过后的第二天早上，他有试着去问候一下对方，因为他的宿主看上去还是不太好，可能是因为晚上没有睡多久，眼睛红得厉害，脸色也有点苍白。  
他的宿主自然是受到了不小的惊吓，但在短暂的惊慌过后马上放松了下来，告诉他已经没什么问题了，甚至还勉强挤出一个微笑。  
哦。他觉得已经不关他什么事了。  
他的宿主游离了一下目光似乎还想继续说什么，不过他懒得理会，直接消去了身影。  
他的宿主看见他从眼前消失之后愣了一会儿，只得把话咽回去，肩膀低低的好像有点失望。

虽然觉得不太好，他可不会过意不去。昨天他已经见识过他的宿主有多麻烦了，目前他只想尽量避免和对方产生接触。

但是晚上看见他的宿主特地到连着卧室的卫生间去说每天的例行晚安时他还是沉不住气了。  
他只得现出身影来想告诉他的宿主，在那里打过招呼只是因为那里有镜子，不等于他就住在那里，然而一看见他的宿主高高兴兴写在脸上的“啊我就知道你在这里”，他真的很想翻个白眼然后立刻消失。  


扶住额头跟他的宿主解释他可以在有镜子的场所让对方看见自己，结果眼前人类的第一反应居然是紧张地偷瞄了一眼浴室旁边的全身镜，接着脸颊就红了起来。  


……他的宿主到底在想些什么啊！真的是莫名其妙！  


本来想接着解释有镜子只是意味着他可以让对方看见，不管有没有镜子他都是存在的，但他觉得还是不要让自己的宿主想太多的好。  


大概谈话又要无可避免的陷入沉默了，他想。  


出乎意料的是这次的沉默并没有持续太久，他的宿主突然迎上他的目光，以一种异常认真的口吻跟他说了声“谢谢”，看见他一脸茫然后又小声补充了一句“昨天晚上的事情”。  
他觉得没什么大不了，而且又不是他自愿那么做的。敷衍了一句“没什么”，他已经想结束这次交流了。  
他的宿主却抬着脸，和早上一模一样的眼神游移又犹犹豫豫的表情，好像在等着什么。  
他想了想之前的经历，说了句晚安。  
奇怪的是他的宿主听到自己的话后顿了一下才回了同样的招呼，从无精打采的语气里听得出失落。明明之前用同样的话就让对方满意地结束了谈话。  
不管了不管了，人类真的是难以琢磨。


	11. Chapter 11

他们的关系好像好了很多，或者说，他的宿主是这么认为的。

在上一次的见面之后，他的宿主每天都要在盥洗台的镜子前面跟他问候早晚安，尤其是晚上除了打招呼还试图跟他聊天，内容无非是一天之内的发生的各种事情，对他来说他的宿主每天都在做一些大同小异的事，实在是没有什么值得听的，何况只要他愿意，没什么事是他不知道的。他更情愿他的宿主多把这些话留着跟同类说说，而不是在这里烦他，比起以前他觉得他的宿主的实在是话太多了。

大多数时间他都漫不经心装作在听，有一搭没一搭敷衍几句“哦”“这样啊”“然后呢”，实在不想继续了就主动提出结束谈话，但次数多了的话他的宿主会表现得很失落，然而安静不了几天后他的宿主又会小心翼翼地搭腔，看见他没那么抗拒后又开始跟他讲话。  
他是很想直白地告诉他的宿主他根本不想打招呼更不想聊天，但看着他的宿主在每天早晚露显出的难得一见的高兴表情，他又觉得那样不太好。

除此之外他的宿主的生活就没什么变化了，恶梦还是照做，不过频率低了一点，可能是终于产生抗性了。哦对了，他的宿主又开始做春梦了，频率当然比恶梦低的多，对象大概还是那个红头发的人类，不过那也不关他什么事。  


唯一让他有点在意的是，做春梦的时候他的宿主的气味会变得有些不一样。平时寡淡的香味在那种时候会多出一种甜味，就像是青涩的果实一夜之间突然熟透，浓郁的香味隔着几近被饱满汁水撑破的外皮散发出来，仿佛在期待着被谁享用。  


更糟糕那个气味对他有种区别于食欲的吸引力。  


对此他感到很困惑，因为他的宿主除了作为食物还挺值得期待，别的地方可以说是一无是处。加上他并不能吃自己的宿主，那对方就毫无吸引力可言了。  
事态已经超出了他的理解范围，他绝对不会允许有不在自己掌控之下的状况出现。所以一闻到那个甜甜的香味他就会躲得远远的，以防又出现什么奇奇怪怪的事情。他不能够离开宿主太远，不过对于躲避那种气味已经足够了。

明明之前从来都没有这种情况的，他坐在窗台上一脸抑郁地想。难道要问一下宿主到底是怎么回事吗？……怎么可能，人类连自己作为食物的气味都闻不到，更别说能在意到气味有什么变化了。  
反正这种变化暂时没有造成损失，对策也还有用，他也懒得理会。


	12. Chapter 12

今晚他的宿主没有到盥洗台前面的镜子那去找他，这让他松了一口气——看样子对方终于对聊天失去兴趣了，他再也不用听废话了。  


不过他的宿主也没有睡觉，而是坐在床沿边上绞着手指，犹犹豫豫的像是在考虑什么事情——也许他的宿主终于看出来他并不想听废话了，来的迟了点但还算有自知之明。  


然而过了一会儿他的宿主又像终于做出什么决定一样停下了动作起身就去了卫生间，一推开门就是一句“你在那里吗”。  


他觉得自己想得太好了。而且不知道为什么他的宿主非要认为，能在卫生间跟他说话是因为他一直都呆在那里。  
本来想装作自己不存在，但上次这么做之后他的宿主慌慌张张找了他半天，直到他的身影出现才停下。  


只能过去了。

他还是一如既往的在距离宿主一臂以外的位置现出身影。他的宿主对此已经习以为常了，看见他的样子突然从空气中出现时总会先以微笑作为回应，然后再开始那些他毫不关心的废话。  
不过从心跳听得出来，今天他的宿主有些紧张，却还是装作轻松愉快的样子向他开口了：

“那个……我买了新的镜子，要是可以的话……你要不要搬到外面来？”  
……感情他的宿主认为他和镜子是绑定在一起的。

看着他宿主一脸期待的表情他很想翻个白眼然后说他宁愿搬到窗子外面去，但是现在要是说“不”他的宿主大概真的会从此认定自己住在这里——他还没有告诉自己的宿主他们是共用身体才能交流的根本不关镜子和空间的事，也暂时没有这个打算。  


……完全没有选择的余地。  


“……行吧”  
听见回答之后他的宿主脸上立刻出现了少见的弯起眼睛的笑，扔下一句“那我在外面等你”就一溜烟跑了出去，等他跟出来的时候一面折叠镜已经摆在了床头的柜子上，而他的宿主坐在床沿背绷得直直的，又开始绞起了手指。  
要是他的宿主坐着说话他恐怕得听更久了。  
看着他此刻正在左顾右盼的宿主，他不得不感叹一下生活艰辛。

耐着性子出现在对方的床前，看见他的一瞬间，眼前的人类连眼神都亮了起来，高高兴兴说着什么“原来你真的是住在镜子里面的”——住在里面镜子可还行，如果他有实体，他大概会把自己的宿主连着镜子一起扔到窗户外面去。

“嗯……你不坐下来吗？”  
说着他的宿主往边上挪了挪，他就算不看都知道他的宿主是什么表情。  


虽然灵体的状态并不会感觉到累，但他还是决定坐下，至少这样心里会过得去一点。  
接下来他的宿主说了些什么他已经懒得听了，反正跟他不相干的事情随便应付一下就能糊弄过去，丝毫不影响他的宿主把话说下去——然后他的宿主就停住了。  
啊？这么快就结束了？  
转过头快快活活就说了句晚安，然而他的宿主正盯着他的方向，听了他的晚安之后一脸愕然，没过几秒那种愕然又转变成了不快。  
好了，看来是发现他没在听了。  
“对不起，占用了你的时间。晚安”  
他的宿主好像恢复了白天寡言少语的交流模式，说完就关掉床头灯裹进了被子里。

……至少今天没讲很多。  
这是他目前能作出的唯一评价。


	13. Chapter 13

接下来的几天里他的宿主再也没有跟他讲过话，连早安和晚安都没有了。他们之间的相处又回到以前的安静模式，不过他除了庆幸之外稍微有那么一点点过意不去。

平心而论他的宿主真的没有讲很多话，毕竟一开始他就看出来对方不是擅长交流的类型。只是他不习惯有人类尝试和他沟通而已，内容又都是一些听不听都一样的东西。其实他的宿主在跟他说话的时候会时不时停顿，像是在思考到底该怎么表述一样。  
所以为什么要这样强迫自己做并不擅长的事情呢。  
他不觉得他的宿主有什么特别充分的理由这么做，这大概又涉及到什么他无法理解的人类思维方式了。  
当然他也不会想太多，因为他还挺满意目前的状态。

然而晚上的时候他的宿主莫名其妙的找他道歉了，说自己不应该因为他没在听就生气，也不应该在聊天的时候忽视他的感受，更不应该因为这种事情赌气。  
……啊？  
反正他觉得他的宿主没有任何地方需要道歉的，甚至他都没察觉到对方在赌气——听上去应该是人类在生气之后采取某种措施的意思。他还以为是他的宿主终于想通，决定不在没有意义的事情上浪费时间了。

看到他半天都没说话，他的宿主本来就够紧张的样子又不安了几分，但还是直直望着他的眼睛，仿佛不听到答复就要一直僵持下去一样。  
他还没见过他的宿主露出过这样的表情，这倒是勾起了他的兴趣——他准备看看眼前的人类到底能这么僵持多久。  
结果他刚刚把脸色沉下去没几秒，对方的视线就躲闪了起来，而且不仅是视线，就连身体都不明显地往侧边偏了一下，像是想要马上逃跑一样。  
明明今天他也扮作是人类了，没有害怕的道理啊？就算眼睛还是金色的也没那么特殊吧？  
“……所以，不能和好吗”  
他的宿主声音低低的，软下来的语气已经有点乞求的意味了。  
原来是在害怕这个。

他不觉得这种事称得上是矛盾，所以自然也不存在和好。但他只要顺水推舟拒绝就可以一直保持这种安静模式吧，他觉得这样他们两边都会比较自在——  
“不能”  
令他满意的是，他的宿主没有继续纠缠什么，只是僵了一下身子，接着就一言不发去了卫生间，头都没有回一下，看来是放弃了。  
不过以防万一他还是要过去看一下——然后他就后悔了。

他的宿主正用后背靠住门，咬着嘴唇好像在忍耐什么，眼眶又像上次一样有些发红，正当他觉得对方又要哭出来的时候，他的宿主突然快步走到盥洗台边上，打开水龙头之后掬起水就把脸埋了进去。重复的动作进行了好几次，他的宿主终于抬起头来，看了一会儿镜子仿佛在确认什么东西，之后摆出一副若无其事的样子回到卧室直接上床睡觉，看来是打定主意不再理他了。

他觉得到此为止已经不关他什么事了，要不是知道他的宿主只是蜷成一团根本没有睡，而且一点入睡的意思都没有。  
不知道眼前的人类到底是为什么这么执着于和他的关系，但毕竟是自己的宿主，撒手不管的话，万一演变成难以处理的情况就麻烦了……虽然他已经认定只要和宿主接触就一定会有麻烦出现。

他犹豫了几秒，最终决定坐在床沿像他的宿主搭腔：  
“喂”  
没有回应。  
“我知道你醒着”  
对方的心跳漏了一拍，却还是执意裹着被子一动不动。  
……反正能听见他说话就行。  
“之前的话我收回，你要和好就和好吧”  
说完他就听见被子里的人类的心跳加快了几分，不过除此之外就没有更多的表现了。

沉默持续了好久，被无视的感觉让他有些恼火，但想了想都是都是自己的原因，他也不好多说什么。默默叹了口气，他觉得自己已经尽力了，他的宿主爱怎么样就怎么样吧——

“…嗯”  
终于，被子里传出他的宿主闷闷的声音。  


真够迟缓的。  


然后他才意识到他居然也有等待自己的宿主开口讲话的时候。


	14. Chapter 14

他和他的宿主又回到了之前那样，不过谈话的内容偶尔会转到他身上来。  
比如“你平时都在做些什么呢”“会觉得孤单吗”之类的问题。他一般都会用一些模棱两可的话糊弄过去，对于他敷衍的态度，他的宿主稍稍有些失落但也没有表现出不满。  
说话时的距离也拉进了，或者说是他的宿主自顾自凑过来的，从一开始他远远坐在床沿，到现在他的宿主也一起坐到床沿来。  
偶尔谈话还是会陷入沉默，不过气氛不会像先前那样尴尬，没有话说的时候他的宿主就会静静坐在他旁边直到安逸得开始犯困，而他也觉得这样比之前有过的没话找话的情况要轻松得多。

今晚他的宿主也是，处理完所有事情后穿着睡衣乖乖坐在床沿等他，一脸掩饰不住的期待让他有种不出现就对不起对方的错觉。  
一如既往地坐在床沿，一如既往地在说出晚上好的同时现出身影，看见他的宿主柔软下来的眼部线条与上扬的嘴角，他觉得这样也没什么不好的。

“说起来一直都是我在问你问题……你有没有什么想问我的吗？”  
这次的话题有点超出他的预料。  
除了人类有时难以读懂的想法，关于他的宿主他几乎什么都知道，但是他不能透露这一点，不然大概会吓到他那个心思敏感的人类宿主。  
虽然没什么特别在意的，不过有一件事还是可以问问的。

“你们人类那种白色上面有红色的食物叫什么？”  
“……鲑鱼子饭？”  
虽然没留意过鲑鱼子是什么，但是饭长什么样子他还是知道的。  
“不是，我是说那种上面有红色植物果实的、会出现在橱窗里的、很多个摆成一条的东西”  
“呃……草莓奶油蛋糕？”  
大概就是那个了吧。  
他嗯了一声表示自己听见了，没再接话，不妙的是他的宿主看上去一副很感兴趣的样子。  
“为什么突然问这个？”  
“没什么”  
因为和你很般配，作为食物的话。不过理由涉及到某段尴尬的回忆，他不想讲。  
他的宿主看上去有点失望，不过马上又打起了精神。  
“如果你喜欢的话，我可以买给你”  
身旁的人类一边这么说着一边歪着脑袋打量他，似乎期待着他能感兴趣。很遗憾，人类的食物对他来说一点意义都没有。  
“不需要。我不吃人类的食物，而且我现在也没有实体”  
对此他的宿主撇了撇嘴，好像在为他感到遗憾，接着又想起什么似的追问他。  
“那你吃什么呢？”  
吃什么？  
“人类的血肉还有灵魂”  
注意到的时候已经不假思索地说了出口。

气氛忽然紧张了起来，因为他的宿主好像被吓到了，正瞪大眼睛盯着他，嘴角也扭成一个不赞成的弧度，好像想说什么却又张不开嘴一样陷入了异样的沉默。

“啊，当然同类也可以就是有点麻烦”  
他想赶紧扯开话题，但从对方可以称得上惊恐的表情看来他只是在越描越黑。

“呃——精液也是可以的，不过我不是魅魔所以利用效率很低……”  
他越是急于解释，气氛越是变得紧张，现在还徒增尴尬。他的宿主确实挪开了视线但是脸红得像要滴出血来一样，手也不自觉地揪起了衣角，不知所措的样子让他觉得下一秒对方就要躲到被子里面去了。  
看来这在人类眼里是个敏感话题……他扶住额头决定以后不要在自己的宿主面前提起那两个字。

“不过现在我不需要进食……之前也没有吃过人”  
他最后的努力好像挽回了眼下气氛诡异的局面，听完他的话，对方将信将疑地带着还没褪下去的红晕瞟了他一眼，迟疑了一会儿还是默默点了点头，之前绷得紧紧的肩膀也跟着放松了下来。

正当他松了一口气，下一个问题又打了他个措手不及：  
“对了……为什么……我在梦里面都没有见到你了？”  
看得出他的宿主也很尴尬，说话的时候一直盯着地面，脸上刚刚消下去的红色又有卷土重来的趋势。  
——所以说到底是为什么要这样互相为难呢！！  
他几乎是在心底咆哮了。  
这还能有什么原因的？没有必要的事情自然就不会去做了啊？  
想必他此刻的表情不大好看，因为对方鼓起勇气迎上他的目光却没有勇气继续对视下去，小声说着没什么我就随口一说而已，说到最后一个字几乎听不见了。

不过他已经有足够的教训了，那就是不顺着他的宿主的意思来的话，可能会有更多的麻烦。看起来他的宿主并不强势，却出乎意料地固执——这是他经过一段时间相处后总结出的经验。

“怎么，想在梦里看见我？”  
对于他无可奈何的回复，他的宿主以小到几乎看不见的幅度点了点头，手指又揪住了衣角。  
“……睡吧”

对于他的宿主，他又有什么办法呢。


	15. Chapter 15

他的宿主花了好一会儿才睡着，凭借心率判断可能是因为过于兴奋。  
他一点也不懂有什么值得兴奋的，在哪里看见他不都是一样的吗。

望着眼前熟睡的人类，他本来想让对方直接睡到第二天，但这样做的结果八成是要在早上看到对方不高兴的表情，由于那样的表情在他这里总是跟麻烦挂钩，他决定还是别那么做了。

隔着被子推了推他的宿主，看见对方睁开眼睛的瞬间他就做好应对各种情况的心理准备了。  
不过即使是这样，接下来的事情依然发生得让他意想不到。  
他的宿主掀开被子就是一句“我能摸一下你的翅膀吗”，听得他一愣一愣的。

他就是为了给眼前的人类造成一点压力才没有进行伪装的，本来以为自己的犄角和翅膀可以让对方少一些诸如此类莫名其妙的举动，没想到完完全全起了反作用。他发誓如果面前的人类不是他的宿主，他会毫不犹豫地吃了对方。

……摸一下又不会怎么样，难道他会害怕被区区一个人类摸到翅膀吗，怎么可能。  
他一边这么安慰自己一边沉默不语地展开翅膀伸向宿主的方向。

他的宿主可能也没想到会这么顺利，在距离他的翅膀还有一段距离时抬着手不动了，他只得咬咬牙把翅膀推到对方手上。  
他的宿主呆了一会儿，接着就像得到什么宝物一样，一脸满足地笑得开心，在一句谢谢之后就缓慢又谨慎地用指尖抚摸着他的羽毛，过于轻柔的手法让他觉得很不习惯。虽然记得不是很真切，但是被谁这么温柔的触碰应该是第一次……  
——够了。

他不耐烦地抽回翅膀，抖了抖羽毛又收回到背后，无视对方错愕的表情，没好气的凶了他的宿主一眼。  
“差不多了就可以了吧”  
他也不知道自己为什么突然间就心烦意乱，而摸不清问题根源的烦躁感又使他的心情更加糟糕。  
“……对不起”  
要说还有什么能让状况再糟糕一步的就是他的宿主那副垂头丧气的样子和蔫蔫的道歉，莫名其妙的让他没办法生气。  
“不是你的问题”  
他觉得自从和他的宿主有所接触后，叹气和无奈的时间都增多了。  
大概他的宿主也觉得他的脾气难以捉摸吧。  
“……我不应该提这种任性的要求，让你为难了吧”  
恐怕他的宿主喜欢钻牛角尖的执拗劲又上来了，低着头的样子像是做了什么错事。  
“没有。我不习惯而已”  
听了他的解释对方还是没有什么动静。

他知道他的宿主总是容易陷入到自责的情绪中，无论事情到底是不是自己的过错，他的宿主都有把责任往自己身上负担的倾向。不明白他的宿主为什么要自寻烦恼，但他知道这样一定很累。  
每当他的宿主觉得自己给别人造成困扰或者让人失望的时候，都会像这样，偷偷的在没人看见的地方显出一副让他看了就有些难受的低落表情。  
他的宿主可以说是安静温和，甚至有那么一些的内向和拘谨，但绝对说不上是软弱，也从来不会在人前表现出脆弱的一面来。唯独在他的面前，他的宿主不会对自己的脆弱加以掩饰。  
有几次了呢。他想。他的宿主偶尔也会摆着与现在类似的表情，说说停停跟他讲着什么，每几句话之间会有很长的间隔，长到他以为他的宿主已经睡过去了。不过具体内容他完全没有听进去。  
所以现在他很不自在，他一直以为自己和外界的各种存在不一样，他不会成为他的宿主情绪低落的来源。如果说他的宿主情绪低落就意味着加时的睡前故事，那他就是在自掘坟墓。而且他一点也不喜欢看见他的宿主脆弱的样子，没来由的。  
想起之前他的宿主埋在他胸前大哭的经历，他决定这次也拍拍对方的后背，只是在不给对方带来不适的前提下，用爪子这么做可能有些困难。  
那就用翅膀？反正他的宿主似乎对他的翅膀很感兴趣。

对于他突然缩进距离的举动，他的宿主表现得有点不安，不确定的眼神一直盯着他，像是防备，又像在期待什么。

“行了，我没有责怪你的意思”  
他展开一侧的翅膀，小心又缓慢地圈住了对方的肩膀。

他的宿主真的没多大体积，以至对于有着相同外貌的他而言，背后的翅膀大得有些失衡。要是他愿意，只用一边的翅膀就可以把对方圈的严严实实。事实上他也确实这样做了，因为他的宿主偶尔会闷闷的缩在床头，用手臂保护性地圈住自己，这让他觉得也许被什么圈住的感觉能够给对方一丝安全感。  
他明显感觉到翅膀底下的人类有些僵硬，不过这种僵硬马上消失了，接着就是对方的体重靠上他的感觉。

……还是一样的得寸进尺。  
他忍不住觉得有点头疼。


	16. Chapter 16

他就知道他不能太惯着他的宿主了，要不然对方现在也不会缠着自己，更不会说“可以摸你的犄角吗”这种莫名其妙的话——是啊他们又梦里见了。

自从上次让摸了翅膀还半推半就默许他的宿主靠在身上之后，不知怎么他的宿主就一点也不害怕他了，完完全全不把他当作是与人类有区别的存在，这让他觉得有点颜面扫地。然而现在想反悔好像已经来不及了，怎么也找不到一个合适的时机或者理由撕破脸皮，更别说要是他真的突然翻脸，指不定他的宿主又要露出怎样一副泫然欲泣的表情——他实在是见不得他的宿主那个样子。  
但是和他的宿主相处的时间也没有那么难熬了，可能已经习惯了——他有什么办法，他也很绝望啊。

所以说，现在看着他的宿主跪坐在床上，抬着下巴一脸期待地望着他，也可能是盯着他脑袋两侧的犄角，他的绝望又加深了几分。

恶魔的角是不可以随便乱摸的，他很想这么警告对方。因为愿意让对方触碰犄角是接纳与亲近的表示，这种举动就算是在他的同类之间也很罕见，更不用说跟区区一个人类。但是他一点都不想跟对方解释那么多，因为他预感场面会很尴尬，而且被拒绝的话他的宿主肯定又要摆出一副受欺负的样子来。  
很好，他又别无选择了。

“……随便你。”  
获得允许后他的宿主毫不客气地撑起身子凑到他跟前，不过抬起手的时候还是有那么一点迟疑。  
“真的可以吗？”  
“…………真的”  
到了这个份上他总不能说“滚”吧。

然后他的宿主就和上次摸他的翅膀一样，露着在他看来傻里傻气的微笑，指尖轻轻搭上了他的犄角，像是确认手感一样以细微的幅度在上面摩挲着。  
硬质的犄角对于触摸没什么特别的感觉，但是这种行为本身让他觉得怪别扭的，甚至脸颊都开始有些升温，为了掩饰这种不自在他决定把头再低得下一点，脸再往旁边偏一点——

“……你在害羞吗？”  
耳边响起了他的宿主有些惊讶又明显带着笑意的声音。

……哈啊？！  
那他现在就是恼羞成怒了。

“——少废话！！”  
他打开对方的手，自暴自弃地用爪子捂住前额，心想这种事绝对没有下一次。

对于他警示性的低吼，对方先是怔了几秒，接着像是忍不住了一般，噗哧一下笑出了声。

他真的有点生气了。

决定给眼前的人类一点教训，他抓住肩膀就把他的宿主按倒在床上，力度大到床垫都陷了下去。不过他还是小心地没有用爪尖的部分，毕竟没有真的弄伤对方的必要，即使是在梦里面。  
结果被他摁在身子底下的人类根本不明白自己的处境，还是不知死活的笑个不停，直到他威胁地加重了力度，对方才停下来喘口气。  
刚刚想质问他的宿主哪来的胆子这么笑他，却又被对方抢在自己开口前的道歉堵住了话：

“好啦，对不起还不行嘛 ”  
他的宿主好像还没缓过来，胸腔随着喘息一起一伏，蜜糖色的眼睛笑盈盈的，毫无歉意可言。  
“……不行。”  
说完他就跨上对方的腰，顺便把对方的手腕捉住——他可没打算让他的宿主随随便便糊弄过去。

试着挣扎却发现根本动弹不得，他的宿主终于显了些许慌张的神色，在对上他金色的眼瞳后更是心虚地把头偏向一边，暴露出领口下大片的白皙皮肤。  
他只是想吓唬一下他的宿主，但眼前的画面让他真的很想就这么咬穿对方的颈动脉。

……不能吃自己的宿主。  
他在心里这么告诫自己，但视线还是粘在对方裸露的皮肤上根本挪不开：要是撕开了动脉可能会浪费很多血，从后面咬断颈椎再慢慢享用应该也不错，就是错过血液喷涌而出的感觉有些可惜……但这是他垂涎已久的猎物，他愿意花上大把的时间去仔细品鉴，而且一丝一毫都不放过——光是想想他就忍不住咽了口唾沫。

大概是被他直勾勾的目光盯得有些发怵，身子底下的人类似乎终于意识到了事情的严重性，开始不安分地扭动着挣扎，脸颊也跟着红了起来。  
估摸着对方已经吸取教训，他正准备起身，刚刚还在挣扎的人类却软下身子不动了，用有些慌乱的眼神与他对视了一秒后就紧紧闭起了眼睛，黑色的睫毛微微颤抖着，分辨不出是紧张还是惊慌。  
他觉得自己做的可能有点过分，如果不是他的宿主闭上眼睛后就转过头来，对着他的方向微微仰起下巴，样子和之前的某段记忆有些重合。

……啊？他的宿主都在想些什么啊！莫名其妙！

不过他还没质疑完对方的思维回路，空气里突然扩散开来的熟悉甜味就中断了他的思考。  
立刻松开爪子从对方身上下来，他感觉自己可能被空气噎到了，要不然也不会一时间什么都说不出来。

被放开后，他的宿主困惑地睁开双眼，犹犹豫豫坐了起来，浅棕色的眸子躲闪地打量着他僵硬的神情，脸上仍旧红得厉害。  
“……”  
他还没想好该怎么开口，他的宿主像突然明白了什么一样一瞬间变了脸色，尴尬又懊恼地咬着下唇把视线撇到一边，手指也不自觉地揪住床单，不知道是在生什么气。虽然这些变化只是几秒钟之内的事情但他还是看得一清二楚。

……那股甜甜的香味消失了。  
他的宿主又和他拉开了距离，装作一副什么都没有发生过的样子，若无其事地说着“那我就当你原谅我了”，只可惜被急促的心跳和脸上的红晕出卖了。  
对此他只是随随便便嗯了一声表示听见了，刚刚出现过的香味依然占据着他大部分的注意力，让他无暇顾及其他的事情。  
无视他的宿主一副还想说点什么的表情，他匆忙把梦境切断了。


	17. Chapter 17

他正趴在枕头上，任由他靠在床头的宿主把他的翅膀扯过去玩，或者是说用手指帮他梳理羽毛。

上次的意外就像不曾发生一样，他们之间表现出了难得的默契，这让他非常满意。

还行吧。他枕着自己的手臂迷迷糊糊地想。  
翅膀上的羽毛抖抖就好，不怎么需要整理，不过他也不反感对方这么做，毕竟指尖顺着方向分开廓羽，摩擦过绒毛和羽根的感觉还是有点舒服的，以至于他都有点昏昏欲睡了。  
他也不知道为什么他的宿主会对翅膀这么感兴趣，一般来说人类应该害怕这些区别于自身的特征才对。  
之前也问过对方为什么不觉得他的翅膀、犄角还有爪子可怕，然而他的宿主偏着脑袋回答他说“完全没有啊”，还小声补充了一句觉得很可爱什么的。可爱？好像是人类对于中意的东西表示赞美的词。出于礼貌他随口回了句“哦，那你也挺可爱的”，结果对方立刻涨红了脸，慌慌张张了好一阵子都没说出话来。  
……有的时候真的不懂人类在想什么。

说起来，他们的关系已经算是相当亲近了。或者说只是他的宿主单方面的粘他，而他既懒得拒绝，又担心赶开对方会惹出什么麻烦。  
反正也没有太讨厌，对方又是他的宿主，他还能怎么样呢。何况就他们这种连性命都绑定在一起的关系而言，他的宿主和谁相处都比不上和他的来得密切，所以愿意和他亲近也无可厚非。  
于是他也试着在听对方说话的时候给一些实质性的回应，只不过就对方的反应看来他的回应都是一些毫无建设性的内容。那有什么办法，人类的行为习惯和处事方式他也算不上特别了解。不过即使如此他的宿主也足够开心。  
他甚至开始关心对方的身体状况，比如从道场回来的时候有没有添新伤、最近是重了还是轻了。整体而言他的宿主和他想的一样没有很多肉，这是他上次亲自证实过的。  
具体来说就是直接上手摸，因为他觉得这样既直观又方便。他的宿主尽管有些紧张却也出乎意料的听话，除了刚刚被掀起衣摆的时候缩瑟了一下，后面就一直乖乖靠在他怀里。  
其实比起其他一般般的人类，他的宿主身体还不错，他能感觉到胸前光滑的皮肤底下微微隆起的肌肉，但继续往下的话不加用力又能按压到肋骨；腰也是如此，线条稍微有点细却还勉强称得上结实。摸到屁股的时候终于捏到了还算多的肉，隔着布料都可以清晰感觉到那种柔软又不失弹性和硬度的饱满手感……然后他就听见了自己宿主抗议般地小声嗯了一下。  
也是，被他用这种挑拣食物肥瘦的方法拿捏大概是要生气。粗略摸了一把对方的大腿，肉还比较多，也挺结实，大概是他最为满意的部分。  
差不多了解情况了。  
稍微用力把埋在自己颈窝处的人类推起来，还没来得及询问对方最近有没有好好吃饭，就看见他的宿主脸颊红红的，湿漉漉的眼睛温顺又害羞地望着他。

……又有哪里不对了。  
不过并不影响他把最终结论告诉他的宿主：  
“有的地方瘦了点，有的地方还行吧，每天再多吃一点会比较好——”  
他还没说完他的宿主就怒气冲冲地把他的肩膀一推，钻进被子再也没理他。  
好吧，他真的只是想关心一下对方的身体状况而已。

其实他大概也知道他的宿主是对他怀有好感的，也难免对方会误会。  
不过对此他并没有很在意。一个是他不知道怎么回应这种感情，再一个是他也没法回应，他并不理解人类所谓的“好感”。而且在他的印象里，他的宿主应该是更偏向那个叫做花郎的人类。  
不过这些东西对他来说都无所谓，至少现在过得还挺安稳，那就够了。


	18. Chapter 18

天气渐渐的转凉了。  
对他来说温度变化没什么意义，他不是人类，不需要在维持体温方面花费工夫，只要还活着他就能保持恒定的体温。  
发现气温变低，是因为他的宿主最近手都是凉凉的。

他的体温相对人类来说偏高，在这种情况下，他的宿主自然而然就老是往他身上蹭。比如说，现在他的宿主就把手指埋进他翅膀的羽毛里面。  
按理来说他的宿主正躺在被子里面并不会冷，但梦里的温度还有触觉都会如实反应到意识层面，所以只穿着睡衣坐在床头自然是会觉得有些寒意。  
因为人类会怕冷，所以对于宿主的行为他也不能加以指责，反正任由对方对自己的翅膀做什么，无动于衷地趴在枕头上就可以了。  
然而他的宿主正拉开他的翅膀，把指尖插进羽翼内侧相对柔软的羽毛里，又像觉得还不够似的逆着毛继续往翅膀根部摸——有点过分了。  
确实内侧的羽毛中绒羽占了大部分，而且越往翅膀根部的温度越高，触感也更柔软，但对于刺激也更加敏感。  
更不妙的是他的宿主开始像梳理外侧的廓羽一般轻轻分开内侧的绒羽，被指尖刮到羽根时麻麻痒痒的感觉顺着翅膀扩散到后背，让他相当难耐：说不上难受也说不上舒服，却又莫名的让他无法忽视。加上他的宿主有一下没一下的力度，实在是一种异常微妙的体验。  
会让他有生理反应的那种。  
该叫停了。

“别摸了”  
他的宿主停下了手指的动作，却还是没有把手从他翅膀下面挪开的意思。  
“怎么了？”  
“……有点痒”  
“嗯——你怕痒吗？”  
答案当然是不。  
然而对方就当没听到似的故意使劲挠起了他的翅膀根部接近后背的地方。  
突然变得强烈的刺激感让他忍不住倒抽了一口气，反射性地抓住对方的手腕一个翻身，没想到用力过猛把人也一起带到了自己身上。  
大概是他拽得有点重，听见他的宿主咝了一声，他才想起来自己用的是爪子。  
糟了，肯定很疼。  
慌慌张张收起爪子跟已经炸开毛的翅膀，本来他还想好好跟他的宿主算一下刚刚的帐，现在只能作罢了。  
“都说了要你停下了，这个可不能怪我啊。”  
一边替自己辩解，他小心地检查了对方的手腕，还好上面只是有五道深红色的印记，但也不排除等一下会有发展成淤青的可能。  
反正只是梦而已，虽然会感觉到痛，醒来的时候什么都不会留下，所以应该是不会有什么问题的……就是他的宿主一直都没有说话也没有任何反应，让他稍微有点心虚。  
……也不知道在心虚什么。他觉得跟人类相处久了自己也开始变得莫名其妙了。

从对方的手腕上抬起目光，本来以为会看见他的宿主不高兴的表情，然而此时此刻跨坐在自己腰上的人类只是紧张又僵硬地低着脑袋，注意力似乎根本就不在被抓伤的手腕上，他正觉得一头雾水的时候望见了对方通红的耳尖。  
……哦。毕竟他的宿主刚好坐在他腰上了。  
他刚刚想解释翅膀内侧是敏感带，这只是正常的反应，他的宿主却抬头迎上他的视线，眼神里除了慌乱还夹杂着什么他看不懂的东西——某种炽热又柔软的情绪。

仿佛是一瞬间的事情。  
鼻腔突然被甜蜜的香味充满，宛如眼前盛放了大片的花田，又像是打翻了储存砂糖的罐子，说不清是甜丝丝的诱人香气还是细砂糖一样温柔细密又带着少许磨擦的触感让他一时有些喘不过气——他忽然意识到那股香味是他的宿主在发情。不知什么时候他的宿主以几乎察觉不到的力度把手覆上了他的腹部，正半闭着眼缓缓朝他的方向俯下身子，淡粉色的嘴唇越来越近，近到他几乎能够数清对方微微颤抖的黑色睫毛……  
——不行。  
在与对方的嘴唇接触的前一刻，他猛地把头偏开了。  
他的宿主先是愣住了，停顿了一秒才撑起身子，却依然怔怔地望着他，清澈的浅棕色眼睛里满是困惑和伤心，眼角也泛起了微微的红。他觉得他的宿主一定是误会了什么并且误会得很深，但这是对方自己的判断失误造成的，根本不是他的责任。然而那种目光实在是过于无助，以至于他觉得自己的心脏一瞬间缩紧了。

“只是生理反应而已，明白了就快下去”  
他终究还是没有答应。  
“我、……”  
对方张了张嘴，好像想说什么却终究没有说出口，声音仿佛要哭出来似的。

他不知道自己为什么要这样做，他只是本能的觉得如果现在不拒绝的话就会有什么东西脱离掌控，甚至是万劫不复——对于这种过于强烈的危险预感他居然感到恐惧。但到底是什么让自己如此不安，自己拒绝的是什么，自己又在逃避什么，他却完全找不到头绪……

——有什么东西滴到了身上。  
回过神来才发现他的宿主在哭。  
看得出对方拼命地在忍住眼泪，但最终还是失败了。尽管不声不响，细小的水滴还是不断的从对方的脸颊滑落下来，整个画面静默到他以为时间凝固了，如果不是依然听得见对方的呼吸与心跳，以及眼泪落下的细微声响。  
想起他的宿主曾经埋在他胸前放声大哭，他觉得这种安静的哭法更让他难受。对方除了流泪没有任何动作任何声音，一动不动仿佛是在回避他的存在，仿佛是用沉默把空间分隔成了两半。  
然而实际上确实如此，他在连一臂都没有的距离里，第一次见到他的宿主如此难过，却什么都做不到，也不知道该怎么做。

不可以吗。  
对方带着哭腔的声音打破了沉默。  
一次……就好。  
请求已经变成了哽咽。  
他迟疑了几秒，却还是抬起手，轻轻地拭去对方似乎永远止不住的眼泪。  
他到底还是拗不过他的宿主。


	19. Chapter 19

他真的很想让他的宿主别哭了，但对方的眼泪实在是过于汹涌，他胡乱地用手背去抹对方的脸，却怎么也没办法把那种细小的水珠擦干。而且每当他抹去一部分泪水，更多的眼泪又会夺眶而出，没完没了的让他不知道该怎么办才好。  
想起刚刚他的宿主应该是想凑过来吻他，他觉得现在补救也许还来得及。  
这点事情他还是办得到的。  
于是他捧着对方的脸就亲了下去。

这是他第一次和他的宿主接吻，就和他想象的一样，他不讨厌对方的嘴唇柔软又光滑的触感，但对于这种举动也谈不上有多喜欢，对他而言和自己的宿主接吻不过是把食物贴在嘴边，而且这种既不能咬又不能咽的感觉实在是有够煎熬。加上对方全身僵硬，他觉得自己就像是要把吓傻的猎物吞进去的蛇。  
……至少他的宿主没有再哭了。  
他尽可能温柔的把手滑到对方的肩膀，再一路向下慢慢绕到后腰处，轻轻搂住被他的突然举动吓到的人类，同时用另一只手强行覆上对方因为惊讶而瞪大的眼睛。  
随着睫毛扫过手心的轻柔触感，他终于感觉到怀里的人类放松了下来，但还是一动不动的好像在犹豫什么。  
不是想接吻吗，那他的宿主现在又在发什么呆？  
他试探地轻咬了一下对方的嘴唇，发现还是没什么反应又开始以细微的幅度舔舐起柔软的唇瓣，暗示对方把嘴张开。  
短暂的迟疑之后他的宿主微微张开了嘴，生涩的回应着他的吻，手臂也不自觉地缠上了他的肩膀。  
他不留余地的把舌头探进对方温热潮湿的口腔，细细舔弄过上颚后又卷起对方的舌尖温柔地磨蹭，满意地感觉到怀里的身体因为过于强烈的陌生刺激而微微颤抖，直到他的宿主有些呼吸困难才松开。  
他的宿主正大口喘着气，半闭着眼目光迷离的望着他，脸上的红晕比他见过的任何一次都要深上几分，似乎还没有搞清楚状况。  
他不以为意的擦了擦嘴角不知道是谁的唾液。  
“现在该满意了吧”  
他的宿主愣了几秒，却并不卖他的帐一般皱着眉头把脸偏向一边，好像还在生气，但屁股还是坐在他的腰上不肯挪窝。  
他试着推了推对方的腰，结果对方又像故意作对一样把身子往下沉了几分。  
这样就很难办了啊。  
不知道什么时候空气中又溢满了甜甜的香味，让他有些思考困难。他觉得不如把他的宿主直接扔下去的好，刚想这么做却发现对方的情绪又低沉了起来，咬着下嘴唇一言不发仿佛做错了什么事，眼眶里又聚集了还没落下来的眼泪。  
他无可奈何的顺势吻了吻对方的脸颊，在他的宿主终于转过头之后，耐心地问道：  
“你真的知道自己在做什么吗？”  
说实在的他没有迁就对方的义务，但也没有拒绝对方的必要，仅仅因为一闪而过的莫名预感惹来这么大的麻烦不是他的本意。  
何况他们都不会损失什么。

然而眼前的人类只是傻傻呆呆的看着他，仿佛活在梦里。  
不过现在确实算在梦里就是了。  
他叹了口气，手绕过腰线，警告意味地掐了一把对方的屁股，在听见对方的惊喘后又稍微用力地用中指抵住股缝中间——  
不出所料，他的宿主抓住他的手臂猛然坐起身子，睁大了眼睛一副惊慌失措的模样，绯红的颜色从脖颈一直漫延到了耳尖。  
他真的是觉得有点头疼。  
“看吧，你根本就不知道。”  
本来想着他的宿主会就此退缩然后就没他什么事了，然而对方倔强地和他对视着，也不知道在较什么劲，不过他还是能够从对方微微发抖的身体以及不平稳的心跳察觉出不安与害怕的情绪。  
他决定先把视线撇开。

到底是为什么摊上这么一个麻烦到要命的宿主的。  
认栽一般揽过骑在自己腰上的人类，再次吻上对方的脸颊的同时却尝到了眼泪淡淡的咸味。  
……啊？  
拉开距离，看见的是他的宿主有些难过的勉强微笑。  
他刚刚想说点什么，就被对方的食指轻轻的压住了嘴唇。对于他疑惑的眼神，他的宿主只是摇了摇头，接着就用自己的吻代替手指堵住了他的话语。  
莫名其妙，不管了。  
这一次的吻比上一个要自然很多，至少他的宿主没有发呆，甚至相当热切的把手臂绕到了他的颈后，尽管他还是感觉到对方的眼泪沾湿了自己的脸颊。  
他安慰一般的把怀里的人类圈得紧了一点，同时勾住对方的舌头与自己的纠缠起来，在得到羞怯的回应后又轻轻的用牙扯了扯，张开嘴示意他的宿主再吻得深一些，而后者稍微犹豫了那么几秒，也学着他之前做过的那样，小心翼翼地把舌尖探进了他的唇瓣之间。  
感觉到他的宿主探寻性的轻舔着他区别于人类的锋利齿尖，他觉得对方现在的行为和玩他的翅膀还有扯他的犄角没什么两样……不过被他舌头上有肉刺的部分舔到的时候他的宿主还是哆嗦了一下。  
虽然也不反对继续这么接吻，但他不太习惯有什么不能咽的东西进到嘴里的感觉，更不用说那种东西湿湿软软的肉感让他很想咬下去。  
结束亲吻时来不及吞咽的唾液黏糊糊拉得老长，他皱着眉头舔干净自己的嘴角，正要凑上去帮他的宿主清理干净，结果对方羞红了脸直往后躲，他不得不固定住对方的肩膀才得以缩进距离。  
顺着嘴角吻到还不是特别棱角分明的下颚，沿着线条向上轻咬了一下柔软的耳廓，无视怀里的人类细微的呜咽，他贴着对方的耳朵开口道：  
“腰，抬起来一点”  
他的宿主僵住了身子，却还是配合的跪坐起来，脑袋完全埋进了他的颈窝，不用看就知道肯定是怎样一副脸红得仿佛要滴出血来的神情。  
“可能会疼”  
对于他的警告，对方只是以小到几乎感觉不到的幅度在他怀里点了点头。  
他叹了口气，安抚性的搂住怀里的人类，同时仔细舔湿另一只手的中指和食指，为后面的事情做准备。怎么说这是他的宿主第一次经历这样的事情，在这种莫名其妙的状况下发生已经够糟糕了，出于同情他不想让对方的体验太差——对，他已经学会了什么是同情，大概就是他一直以来对宿主做的那样。

被他沿着后背摸到腰际、褪下衣物的过程中，他的宿主死死抓着他的肩膀，浑身上下都在微微打颤，显然对即将发生的事情感到难以抑制的害怕。  
“所以说啊……”为什么要这样做呢。

挤进第一根手指还相对容易，虽说没什么活动的余地但只要用力的话——  
“轻、轻点……”  
胸前传来他的宿主闷闷的声音，要不是他的听觉比人类敏锐，恐怕什么都听不见。  
“你倒是放松一点啊……”  
对此他也很无奈。  
他的宿主没有再说话，房间里又只剩下打着颤的小声喘息，不过手指受到的压力的确减轻了几分。  
没有想象中那么艰难吧……  
然而他刚刚试着插进去第二根手指，就听见对方一声闷哼，绕在自己肩膀跟脖子上的双臂也猛然收紧了，动静大到连他都吓了一跳。  
……手指完全动弹不得。  
他只得一边吻着对方的耳尖试着让他的宿主放松下来，一边揽过对方僵硬的腰肢示意把重心落到他身上，想着要是不用支撑体重的话也许会好受一些。  
他的宿主确实也那么做了，现在他们之间只隔了一层薄薄的布料——虽然就一般而言他的着装会和他的宿主一模一样，但在有翅膀的状态时上衣就显得很碍事——和他的宿主这么贴近还是头一次，近到他可以清晰感觉到人类比自己略低的体温，以及对方每一次呼吸时胸腔的起伏，近到就连心脏的鼓动都一并传达到他的胸前。  
这种不存在距离的接触反而让他有点不自在。  
“别那么紧张。”  
他安慰地顺着对方的背，直到手指受到的挤压慢慢减轻才试着按了按又紧又热的内壁，缓慢又小心的用指尖磨蹭起来，好让他的宿主适应被异物进入身体的感觉。

按压到某一点时，靠在自己怀里的人类突然绷紧了肩膀。  
大概是找对地方了。  
“呜、别……”  
刚在同样的位置加重力度勾起指节，他的宿主就挣扎了起来，一个劲推着他的肩膀想要坐起身子，却颤颤巍巍的根本使不上力气。  
“你就不能配合一下吗？”  
面对他的抱怨，对方只是撑起身子泪汪汪的望着他，可怜兮兮地小声辩解着说已经尽力了，委屈的样子让他觉得自己好像做了什么坏事，然而明明是对方要强行和他交配的，所以说他也很无奈啊！  
“一开始到底是谁要这么做的——”  
话还没说完他的宿主又像逃避现实一般把脑袋埋进了他的颈弯。  
“……”  
对于这种拒绝交流的姿态他一点办法都没有。  
“好吧，真的很痛吗？”  
隔了好几秒怀里终于传来支支吾吾的小声回答：  
“也不是很痛……但是感觉很奇怪……”  
“要不还是算了？”  
摇头。  
细碎的发丝蹭得他有点痒。  
“……那就很难办了啊”  
默默叹了口气，他抬起对方的下巴，然而他的宿主紧张又害羞的低着视线，根本不敢跟他的目光接触。  
“我又不会吃了你”至少现在不行。  
他试着说些安慰的话，不过结果看来毫无意义，一听完他的话对方就不自在地想挣开他的手。  
……果然还是算了。  
那接吻呢？  
被扣着下巴吻到脸颊，对方反而出乎意料的听话，手臂又重新绕上了他的肩膀，乖顺地仰起头来主动迎上他的唇。  
看来他的宿主真的很喜欢亲吻。  
浅浅的结束了这次的吻，他认真的看着对方湿漉漉的眼睛，以能办到的最温和的语气柔声告诉他的宿主忍一下就好，确切看见对方点了点头作为回复之后，才又小心翼翼地移动起仍然卡在对方体内的手指。  
吸取刚才的教训，这回他不敢有什么大幅度的动作，只是轻轻用指尖碾磨着刚刚找到的敏感点。没过多久他的宿主就放松了下来，和着细碎的呢喃软软地枕在他的肩膀上，好像连骨头都融化了似的，腰也不自觉的在他身上磨蹭起来。

甜蜜的香味又变得浓稠了，馥郁的甜味完全盖住了他的宿主原本初夏雨水一般的清淡气息。  
说实话他不讨厌这种气味，但是怎么说……好吧，闻得时间太长他也是会发情的。  
眼下的情况就是如此，加上对方骑在他腰上的每一次磨蹭都若有似无的刺激着他已经硬起来的阴茎，忽轻忽重的快感真的相当难耐。而且这个时候他很难忽视手指被对方的肉壁挤压的感觉，那种温热又恰到好处的紧密感与先前排斥的绞紧完全不同，配合着他的按压缠绵地收缩着、讨好一般柔软地包裹他的指尖，简直跟有意勾引一样，弄得他也有点忍耐不住了。

“差不多可以了吧？”  
而他的宿主软绵绵地支起身子，用没有对焦的恍惚眼神望着他，就差把“什么可以了”写在脸上了。  
“……”  
那他就当默认了。  
抽出手指的时候对方还没有什么特别大的反应，迷迷糊糊的好像还没搞清楚状况，直到屁股被托起来才后知后觉地显出一幅惊慌的神色，紧紧抓着他的肩膀瑟瑟发抖，低声恳求他轻一点，像是下一秒就要被他咬断脖子吃掉一样。  
他只好敷衍地保证不会很痛，然后以轻柔的吻代替对方咬住下唇的动作，免得等一下他的宿主咬伤自己又要多一件事。

进去的时候简直耗尽了他所有的耐心。  
他的宿主哆哆嗦嗦的贴紧了他的脖子，每当他有什么动作就弓起身子攀着他的肩膀向上躲，像只受惊的兔子一样无时不刻想要逃跑。觉得这样下去实在是没完没了，他咬了咬对方的耳尖示意老实一点，结果吓得他的宿主一个缩瑟就往反方向坐了下去，紧接着就是意料之中的痛呼声和突然被绞紧的不适感，然后他的宿主就像是受了什么天大的委屈一样抽抽搭搭的开始掉眼泪。  
他真的很想幸灾乐祸地嘲笑他的宿主早知现在何必当初，如果不是他也被夹得很难受的话。  
……简直是拿他的宿主一点办法都没有。但是现在的状况也真的不好受，而且就算知道对方很痛也退不出来，因为他几乎是被忽然收紧的软肉卡在里面。  
“都说了让你放松一点啊！”  
“疼……”  
然而带着哭腔的声音让他连生气都办不到。  
耐着性子把眼前一个劲掉眼泪的人类搂进怀里，拔开微微汗湿的刘海吻了吻对方的额头，直到听见呼吸和心跳逐渐平稳他才一路向下从脸颊吻到脖颈，同时隔着薄薄的睡衣抚摸过胸部光滑的皮肤和平坦的腹部，握住对方因为疼痛略微软下去的性器轻轻套弄起来。  
“嗯、嗯～……别……那么快……”  
随着他的宿主小声的呻吟，渐渐的他感觉紧紧绞住自己东西的后穴由于前面的快感做出了妥协，肉体温热又恰到好处的挤压感几乎让他没法再忍下去。  
……  
想了想他觉得还是算了，就这么早点结束比较省事，他可以等一下再处理自己的问题。  
他加快了手上的速度，指尖已经被对方渗出来的透明液体弄得湿湿滑滑，他知道他的宿主应该快——  
“可、以了……”  
手腕被抓住了。  
他的宿主微微喘息着，眼神迷离地望着他，全身都因为情欲染上了淡淡的粉红，与此同时空气中甜蜜的香味浓稠到他怀疑自己快窒息了。  
“……确定？”  
他的宿主没有给出明确的口头答复，他听见的只有闷在喉咙里面的模糊音节，但通过对方近乎渴求的目光他大概能推测出是“确定”的意思。  
情况和他的计划有些出入，不过这样也好，因为他确实已经忍耐够久的了。  
然而他还是不敢太用力也不敢太快，免得他那个多事的宿主又要喊停或者掉眼泪。  
尽量轻尽量浅的在对方的身体里抽送起来，顶弄到让对方舒服的某一点时，听着他的宿主喉咙里细小的呜咽声他觉得事情应该很顺利。但他的宿主还是不够满意的样子，视线躲闪着似乎想说些什么又不敢说，好不容易鼓起勇气张嘴却只能听见破碎的呻吟。相同的状况重复到第三遍的时候他的宿主已经是一副快要哭出来的表情了——  
“……又怎么了”  
“……”  
他的宿主小声的说了什么，但一个字都听不清，他怀疑对方只是动了动嘴，根本没发声。  
“你说什么？”  
意想不到的是刚刚还垂下脑袋不敢看他的人类突然就把他扑了个满怀，嘴唇柔软的触感摩擦着他的耳廓，细细的喘息弄得他有点痒。  
“用力一点……”  
他还没来得及回答，对方就飞速地把脸埋进了他的颈窝，胳膊跟着圈紧了他的肩膀，一动不动假装什么都没有发生过。  
……他还以为是什么事呢。  
“等一下可别后悔”  
警告过后他按住对方的腰，用力捅到最深的地方，过份强烈的刺激感让他的宿主仰起脖子哭喊出了声，温热的肉壁也反射性地绞紧——不得不说那种感觉实在太好了，好到他根本不想给他的宿主讨饶的机会，在他的宿主来得及说出反对的话之前又一次狠狠顶到对方体内的敏感点，让带着哭腔的尖叫取代任何可能到来的拒绝与求饶。  
他能感觉到对方的指甲陷入了他的后背，轻微的钝痛感在这种情况下只会让他更加兴奋。看得出他的宿主应该也很尽兴，要不然也不会把双腿盘上他的腰际，不留缝隙地迎合他的动作……  
“…咝！！”  
——然后他的肩膀就被狠狠咬了一口。

人类的牙齿没有那么锋利，但也足够在这种时候分散他本来就难以维持的注意力。  
造成的结果就是，他会直接从人类模样的状态变回原形。  
翅膀从背后伸展而出的瞬间他赶紧放开了对方的腰，以免锐利的爪子伤到人类脆弱的肉体。  
他有些恼火，不过不是因为被他的宿主咬到，而是因为发现自己居然会有缺乏控制力的时候；但更多感觉到的还是紧张：他的宿主似乎被突如其来的变故吓到了，直愣愣盯着他，连气都忘了喘。  
尽管平时他的宿主没有对他身上属于恶魔的各种特征表现出害怕，但毕竟是这种时候……他不确定他的宿主能不能接受他现在样子。  
气氛冷了下来。  
他不知道该怎么开口，而指望他的宿主先说话一般是不可能的。  
但这次他的判断失误了。  
“对不起……”  
他的宿主不安的低着头，小声地向他道歉，说自己不是故意咬上去的。  
“没事，不疼”  
摸了摸肩膀上的伤口，有血迹湿热的触感，但牙印已经没有多深了，他的愈合能力比人类要强很多。不过现在重要的不是这个。  
“倒是你啊……抱歉、大概让你扫兴了吧”  
“…哎？没、没有啊……”  
对于他的话，对方显得有些惊讶，接着开始支支吾吾地辩解着说自己并没有被吓到，却又像找不到合适的措辞一样说不出完整的解释。  
尽管慌张，但也不像是在说谎。  
看着他的宿主说话时不自觉地把手背抵在嘴前，脸也越来越红，他眯了眯眼睛。  
“那你喜欢吗？”  
“呃……不讨厌”  
他忽然觉得宿主把脑袋偏向一边不敢与他对视的慌乱模样有点可爱。  
“继续吗？”  
他挺了一下腰，满意地听见对方按耐不住的愉悦嗓音。  
被他以没有覆盖外骨骼的手臂内侧搂进怀里的时候，他的宿主小声补充了一句：  
“可以的话…还是轻一点吧”  
“……知道了知道了”  
真是有够磨人的。

接下来顺利了很多，就算他现在不能用爪子固定住对方的腰部，他的宿主也会顺从地迎合他的律动，主动地容纳他直到最深处。虽然对方绕到他背后的双手会时不时拉扯他的羽毛，但也不是完全不能忍受。  
耳边粘腻甜美的喘息与呻吟又高了一个调子，感觉到包裹着他的湿热肉壁开始不规律地加快收缩，应该快要结束了——  
“呜～别……嗯啊、等……等一下……”  
对方却抵住他的肩膀，开始用力挣扎着想坐起来。  
……什么，怎么这个时候还能喊停的。  
他有足够的耐心但不代表这种耐心是无限的，要是他的宿主给不出合理的解释，他就要咬人了。  
“这次又是什么啊……”  
“我……就是……那个……”  
他的宿主半张着嘴喘息着，因为刚刚激烈的交合身体还抖的厉害，颤得像是刚刚端上桌子的焦糖布丁——如果他记的没有错，他的宿主昨天才被那个矮个子聒噪人类女性拉着去吃了那个玩意，之所以印象深刻是因为那种食物在盘子里颤颤巍巍好像马上要散架的样子看得他莫名其妙的牙齿发软，没想到现在他也开始怀疑他的宿主是不是也要抖着抖着就这么融化掉。

“就是……想、想休息一下……”  
好不容易等对方慢慢的平复了下来，就给他来了这么一句。  
“…………随意”  
真的是说不出话。  
“现在已经可以了……”  
……突然觉得很无力。  
不过想了想似乎也没什么不对，毕竟他的宿主是第一次经历这样的事情，觉得不习惯也无可厚非，于是他开始反省自己是不是做得有点过分。  
小心的用掌心部分轻轻捧住对方的脸颊，他补偿性的给了他的宿主一个安抚的吻。  
似乎是因为意料之外的没有受到责备，他的宿主怔住了一秒，接着就覆上了他的爪子微微收拢手掌，像是天空突然放晴一般甜甜的笑了起来。  
老实说，虽然不是照不得太阳的种类，他一点也不喜欢阳光。也不喜欢眼前人类的微笑。前者明晃晃的太灼热，后者尽管没有那么刺目却也足够让他浑身不自在，就像是翅膀暴露在太阳底下太久就会变得很烫。比如现在他的脸颊就有点发热，就算现在不仅是夜晚还是在梦里，根本不可能有太阳。

他仔细地观察对方的反应，尽可能的控制自己的力度，既不能太重让对方难受，又要恰到好处的给予足够的满足感……他觉得自己已经仁至义尽了，要是再出什么问题——  
“唔嗯——那、那个……再…嗯～停、停一下——”  
——他大概就真的要生气了。  
他面无表情的停下动作盯着对方，决定看看这次还能是什么理由。

“……”  
“呃、嗯……能等我……把……把睡衣的扣子解开……吗？”  
牵强到自己都说不下去的借口也好意思说给他听。  
他怀疑对方是在故意找茬，但是自己应该哪里都没得罪眼前的人类……除了不小心捏伤了对方的手腕，但这个本来就不能怪他啊！何况找茬也不应该挑这种自己也会难受的事情吧！  
怒气冲冲地打量着他的宿主，但看见对方缩瑟的可怜模样他又……  
总不能真的咬自己的的宿主一口吧。

“——你到底是怎么回事啊”  
抬起对方的下颚，却在浸染过快乐的眸子底部看见了隐约的悲伤，和他不久前看见过的一模一样。  
……好像知道为什么了。  
他的宿主一而再再而三的停下，无非是在害怕。害怕这次没有间隙的亲昵是他们之间的第一次，同时也是最后一次，所以想通过这种笨拙的方式尽量想把这份短暂的欢愉延长。  
稍微有点可怜……而且他好像也没有透露出完全不留情面拒绝对方的意思吧……  
——但这又关他什么事。

“行，那你解开吧”  
他沉下嗓音，用打量猎物的目光侵虐性地盯着他的宿主，希望对方能够识相一点，别再莫名其妙的瞎胡闹。  
然而对方只是缩着肩膀，犹豫不定好像根本没有那个打算。

“快啊，要我帮你吗”  
耐心已经耗尽了，再这样下去他可不在乎扯烂对方睡衣的时候会不会划开别的什么东西。  
梦里是不会真的受伤，但疼痛不失为一种有效的教训，足以告诫他的宿主，和恶魔来往的时候永远不要忘记谁才是被动的一方。

这应该是他第一次对他的宿主摆出恶狠狠的表情，不然对方也不会吓得赶紧低下视线，一脸委屈的乖乖解起扣子。  
太慢了。最后一颗纽扣也解开的时候他已经忍不了了。  
都做到这个地步了还会因为在他面前解开衣服而害羞，真是搞不懂。  
抱住对方吻了上去，哀鸣也好求饶也好，被他钳住下颚的人类少年除了被堵住的呜咽声什么也发不出来——这次他不会给他的宿主中断的机会了。

无视他的宿主挣扎着拉扯他的翅膀，他故意用力的抽插着，每一下都撞击着对方的敏感点，他的宿主抗拒地拼命想要摇头，却因为被他固定住了下颚根本挣脱不开，就连哭喊也一并被他堵在嘴里。每当他捅到最深处的时候他的宿主就会反射性的绷紧身子，缺氧一般的大口喘息，却在还没缓过来的时候再一次被他捅到底部，断断续续的在呻吟与吞咽的间隔挣扎着呼吸，抓挠着他的后背与翅膀，可能过不了多久就会因为呼吸不畅窒息——那他更得加快结束这次荒唐的交配了。  
未经人事的年轻人类自然是承受不了这样高负荷的激烈交合，加上本来就在高潮前中断过几次，没被他欺负几下就颤抖着到达了极限，粘稠的白色液体溅上了他的胸膛，他也因为被对方的急促收缩的肉壁紧紧包裹而射了出来。

一时间房间里只剩下还未平复喘息。  
他的宿主脱力的靠在他的怀里，身体因为高潮的余韵还在轻轻打着颤，他觉得让他的宿主躺下可能会比较好，刚刚试图放开圈在对方腰上的手臂，却被一双暂时还使不上力气的手拉住了。也不算是拉，那样的力度只是搭在他手上而已。  
他的宿主正贴着他的颈弯，他没办法看见对方是怎样的表情。

“再……再陪我一下就好……”  
怀里传来闷闷的声音。  
也不是不能再迁就一次，但是躯体之间粘乎乎的感觉真的不太好。  
“……可以把手松开吗？”  
“……”  
“……乖乖把手松开，就一直陪到你睡着为止”  
他的宿主犹豫了一小会儿，还是念念不舍地直起身子，然后就迟钝的发现直到刚才他们还处于连接在一起的状态，因为分开时黏糊的水声还有体液湿答答从股缝流出来的感觉羞愧到不敢正眼看他。  
他倒是毫不在意这些，推了一下他的宿主示意赶紧躺下，却看见对方有些受伤的眼神。  
“……你讨厌我吗？”  
出乎意料他的宿主没有哭，但语气透露着显而易见的悲哀。  
讨厌？倒也说不上。虽然有点烦，他从来都没讨厌他的宿主。  
“算不上讨厌吧不过……——你就不能好好睡觉吗？不是已经满足你的要求了吗？”  
然而对方比刚刚更加失落，默默躺下后蜷起身子不再看他。  
“等一下、你睡到被子里去啊？”  
“…………”  
不理他。  
他也不好再说什么，拿起之前脱下来的睡衣盖在对方身上，只要等到他的宿主睡着他就可以走了。

光是这样干等也很无聊，不如趁这个时候整理一下被扯得一团糟的羽毛。  
他仔细舔干净爪子和手臂沾上的东西，然后才把翅膀伸展到跟前，轻轻咬开打结的部分，再小心的用舌尖捋平翘起来的羽毛，实在够不到的地方就只能舔湿爪子然后一点点顺着羽毛的方向去抚平。  
同时他也在考虑关于他的宿主的事情。

意识到了之后就不得不在意。他的宿主怎么看都是人类，但他却闻得到对方发情的气味。一般人类是不可能有这种……生理机能的吧。但要说他的宿主不是人类，无论从外貌还是气息都感觉不到哪里像是他的同类。  
不过比起这个……眼下比较麻烦的是，他两边的翅膀都整理好了，他的宿主却一直没有睡，还一直在盯着他看……  
他一转过头就看见对方慌慌张张的闭起眼睛。

怎么说……好像把第一次交配完的对象扔在那里不管是有些可怜……而且身上黏糊糊的肯定睡不着吧。  
那顺便也帮他的宿主清理干净好了——

“哇啊！？——你干什么！！”  
他只是把盖在对方身上的睡衣掀起来了而已。  
“就这么睡觉你不难受吗？”  
“……所、所以呢？！”  
“要不要我帮你舔干净？”  
“……！！”  
“那我就当默认——”  
“——不要！！！”  
他还是第一次听见他的宿主发出这么大的声音。


	20. Chapter 20

“不要就算了，干嘛发那么大的脾气……”  
“……”

难得他愿意关心一下他的宿主，然而后者却并不领情，换成背对他的姿势又蜷成一团不动了。

不过老实说他现在心情不错——他不讨厌像刚才那样用另一种方式享用宿主年轻鲜活的肉体——也就懒得计较对方的态度算不算无礼。

也许再继续玩玩也不坏，比如试着从心情不好的宿主嘴里挤出几个字来。

“喂”  
“……”  
“你睡了吗”  
“……”  
“那我走了”  
“……我没睡”

声音里的鼻音很重，他那个麻烦的宿主八成又在掉眼泪。在他眼里宿主的眼泪总是和各种各的麻烦联系在一起，以至于他现在看见人类脸上那种细小的水珠就心慌。

“怎么，这么快就后悔了？”  
“………”

……他得采取些措施，如果不想这么一直耽搁到天亮的话。

“好了，”  
他在宿主的旁边侧身躺下，娴熟地把一言不发的人类圈进怀里。  
“你不冷吗？”

他的宿主象征性地挣扎了一下就不动了，微微比平时粗重的呼吸声听起来就像是叹息。

他不是很清楚他的宿主到底在和他较什么劲，也不知道自己到底哪里惹到了对方，更懒得追究其中的原因，他只想早点把今天额外折腾的宿主哄去睡觉。

然而怀中人类偏凉的体温又让他有些动摇。逐渐淡去的甜蜜香味和平日里寡淡的气息混合在一起，没来由的安心，他觉得自己能这么枕着对方的呼吸，数着对方的心拍数直到天亮。

“那只猫后来怎么样了呢”

……猫？他大概知道自己的宿主指的是什么，但这个话题过于唐突，他不明白为什么对方会忽然提起。

怎么样了……三岛平八自然是不会管这种东西，如果运气够好也许能捡回一条命，负责打扫垃圾的人类会救活它。不过那个时候他已经不怎么能感觉到那只猫身上有活物的气息，结局八成是和可燃垃圾一起烧成灰了……但他可不能这么说。

“也许还活着吧”

他的宿主有一阵子没再说话了，他正以为大功告成的时候怀里的人类却猝不及防地转过身，还相当自然地埋进他的颈弯，身上半干涸状态的液体也一起蹭进他怀里，黏糊的触感惊得他差点一爪子把宿主推床底下去。

当然这点控制力他还是有的，如果他真把好不容易安静下来的宿主推下去，今晚大概就别想歇了。

“好了，累了就早点睡吧”  
他撑开爪子，尝试着用掌心的部分抚摸人类光溜溜的脊背。

怀里仿佛欲言又止般传来一声轻微的啜泣，他不知道宿主想表达什么，只觉得缩在他胸前的手指有些凉。他小心地把另一只爪子挤到躯体的夹缝中，试着握住宿主的手，又想起来自己的爪尖没什么温度，正要抽回来，却被反握住了。

“松手，你不觉得冷吗”  
但依照他的宿主喜欢和他对着干的个性，他已经料到对方会更用力地撩紧他的爪子。

“……那就别那么用力，会疼”  
所以他也差不多习惯了。

人类的手实在是太小了，两只一起才能握住他的手掌部分；也过于柔软了，他把爪子化作手的时候总觉得有些不安，和背上没有翅膀一个感觉。他的宿主又开始不老实地探索他的爪子，凉凉的指尖触碰着他覆盖外骨骼的关节，锐利的爪尖，最后回到粗糙的掌心，又短又钝的指甲和柔软的指腹蹭得他有种说不出来的感觉。

“别玩我的爪子，手划破了我可不管”

好在他的宿主对爪尖没什么兴趣，这会儿正试图把手指挤到他的爪缝里去，不知道在打什么主意。他撑开爪缝准备看看自己的宿主到底想干什么，结果被人类扣住了爪子。

他想了好一会儿，暂时排除了比握力的可能性，毕竟对方没用什么力气，而且这种时候把宿主的手夹得血肉模糊自然不是什么明智的选择。不过扣住他的爪子后怀里的人类倒是意外的安分起来，也可能是终于困得不行了。

他静静地听着对方的呼吸变得缓慢又绵长，觉得自己也有点困了。


End file.
